Seeing Stars
by Purplerhino
Summary: Sometimes things don’t go as planned. C/DG. M. Fluffysmut


DG looked into those eyes. Those amazing, icy blue eyes that held more emotion than the stoic expression of the man they belonged to.

She held her breath. She had given up any hope of this moment ever arriving. That what she had dreamed of for over a year could actually come to pass. Wyatt Cain wanted in her pants. And not in a closet transvestite kind of way.

Wyatt Cain leaned down towards her with aching slowness. He seemed to be checking to be sure she was alright with this. Giving her a chance to back away. Cha, right! Unable to wait she pressed up on her toes, closing her eyes, and felt a somewhat painful bump on the nose. There was actually a flash of stars behind her eyelids.

Her eyes sprang open to find they had both tilted her heads the same way and had pretty much ran into each other, cartilage to cartilage. She hoped that wouldn't show come morning.

She gave an embarrassed little smile, "Oops."

Tilting her head the other way she reached up once more and pressed her lips to his. It sent a delicious tingly feeling through her body. His mouth was warm and moist and nicely unchapped. Her libido did a thrilled happy dance from her lips right down to her groin. Her groin lit up a nice bonfire and prepared for the fiesta.

His lips moved sensuously against hers and she let out a small moan. It was enough for Cain to touch the tip of his tongue against hers.

He'd had the garlic bread at dinner, hadn't he?

Such things can easily be overlooked, of course. It wasn't like either of them had anticipated being overcome with passion mere hours later. Thank god they'd run out of onions for her salad.

She'd be sure to keep the O.Z. version of breath mints on hand for future endeavors. There damn well better be future endeavors.

She let the moment take her, however. After all, scampi was her favorite dish. Cain was her favorite dish. Maybe he'd let her eat scampi off his abs in the future. But this wasn't the time to discuss food kink. Or any kink, really. Not even her Cain kink. Wyatt. Not Jeb. Because that would just be gross.

She wrapped her arms around Wyatt's frame. He was solid, tall, muscular and felt great pressed against her. What was that? Holy shit, if he was that big and hard now he'd kill her. She was pretty sure he was bruising her hip… wait… hip?

She pulled back, "Ow. Gun." She pointed to the offending object.

"Oh… right. " He quickly unbuckled the gun belt and lifted the cross strap over his head. The belt snagged on something and seemed to fall and slap his leg.

She stifled the impulse to giggle at his blush as he bent down to untie the leather strap around his thigh. Yeah… that would help.

She waited till he was fully upright again before pouncing, hands on his shoulders launching into another spine tingling kiss. When she jumped he fell back three inches into the wall.

There was a thud before their teeth clacked together by the sudden stop to the momentum. DG didn't have to bite back a cry, as Cain was doing it for her. Evidently as his head connected sharply with the stone wall he instinctively gritted his teeth. Unfortunately, DG's tongue was in his mouth when he did.

He had sharp teeth.

It hurt.

Pulling away she had pity, as he was apparently in pain as well. She had accidentally hit a wall with his head after all.

She pulled him away from the wall.

"Let me thee," her tongue was still burning a bit. Or a bite. The momentary lisp was humiliating.

"I've had worse." He rubbed the back of his head carefully.

"Head wounds or first kisses?" She grabbed his collar and pulled him down a bit, ripping the top fully buttoned button of his shirt off as she did so. She moved to get a look at the back of his head.

Nice thing about hair that blond, you could see blood easily. Thank goodness there wasn't any. There would, however, likely be a small bruise, if not a goose egg without ice involved.

"I'll get some ice." She offered, already moving away, pretty sure the moment had passed.

"Hold on here. I had other plans." He grabbed he wrist and pulled her back against the wall of his chest. Nice chest. She could curl up on it and take a nap.

"Oh? There was a plan?" Her eyes danced teasingly.

"Not so much a plan as a general direction." He kissed her again.

All thoughts of ice, or anything frigid at all fled her remaining active brain cells. Hell, he was kissing away that stinging in her tongue. In fact, his tongue was daring hers to stop being a wimp and join in for a tango. Argentinean style.

Party in her mouth, ten o'clock. Don't forget the dip. Oh, nice dip, right at the waist.

She found herself falling back onto her bed. It was nice and soft and bouncy. The man who fell with her, and thus on top of her, was neither soft, nor bouncy. In fact, he was kinda heavy in a nice, muscled, masculine kind of way. But flattering adjectives aside, he was still frickin' heavy.

"Breathe…" DG wheezed out with an effort considering she wasn't getting an oxygen return.

Luckily, Cain got the idea and levered himself up on his elbows as sweet, fresh air filled her lungs once more.

"Okay, good to go now." She didn't pause as she reached for his vest buttons.

Why did he wear so many layers? Was there some sort of O.Z. dress code she didn't know about? Layering a must? Not that she minded the scent of leather - even if it was leather that had been stored in a box in a ramshackle cabin for eight annuals. There was a whiff of mustiness to it. Seriously, it was a good thing it avoided getting wet. However, it was currently in danger of getting ripped apart. With her teeth if the need arose.

She was impatiently working on the damned buttons when her nail caught and ripped. Normally, not a big deal. But her nails were extremely short. Not much to rip above the meat.

She let out a yelp as she pulled her hand back and saw a bead of blood forming. Damnit! Why was this happening to her? She'd saved a kingdom, for Christ sake! Didn't she deserve at least one night of hot, sweaty monkeysex with Cain? It wasn't too much to ask for.

Cain grabbed her hand and looked at the ripped nail. God, with her luck Mr. overprotective was gonna call in a trauma team.

Instead he stuck the finger in his mouth. His hot, wet, sexy mouth. Oh, suction. He was giving her finger a blowjob. Tongue swirling. She liked tongue swirling. Oh, mama, yeah, that was one talented mouth. She was going to have to test it. Give quizzes. And she was looking forward to the oral exam.

She pouted when he stopped and pressed a kiss to her finger tip. Her finger would have whimpered if it could have. It wanted to stay best friends with that mouth, offer up a play date later

"See what impatience get's you?" Cain smirked.

A finger job? No, that'd be the wrong answer.

"Get's you a concussion." She rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he winced.

"That was you're impatience, too."

DG let him take his own annoying vest off. She managed to wrestle out of her T-shirt while he did, and tossed it away from her.

It was a very good thing it was summer. Because when the shirt landed half in the fire place the lack of embers kept it from igniting and starting to incinerate the rug. Things were looking up.

She toed off her shoes as he moved away to remove his boots. Why was footwear so awkward? But then sneaker feet were just not sexy. She wasn't about to go sniffing his toes to see if boot feet compared. There were some principals a girl had to hold to no matter how mind-blowingly sexy the guy.

As she reached for the button of her jeans she had a moment of panic. Did she shave last night or the night before? Oh man, she better not be about to finally have her ankles over Cain's shoulders and HE'd be the one to get stubble burn. No, it was last night. Definitely last night.

She quickly chucked her jeans and saw him peeling off his own shirt. Most likely afraid for those buttons, and with good reason. Oh, good lord above, all that expanse of back, muscles rippling under skin. She'd been a very good girl lately to earn this prize. Now she was gonna be very bad.

He turned and she got her first really good look at that chest. Drooling was not conducive to romance, or even sex at this point, either. So she managed, even though her mouth watered like mad. Look at those pecks… she wanted to run her fingers through that soft chest hair and purr.

Dear lord, for what we are about to receive we are truly thankful…

DG skittered back on the bed just as Cain turned and started crawling after her, pinning her with his look and…

"Ow, you're leaning on my hair." She tried NOT to pull away.

"Oh, sorry." He moved back so that he was on his knees, looming over her where she lay in just her underwear. If the look he was giving her was an indication, he liked what he saw.

Thank all that was holy her Hello Kitty undies were eaten by a tornado.

"You're overdressed," she purred as she reached out to undo the front of Cain's ever so wonderfully crafted pants.

She started to tug at the zipper covering a very impressive, hard bulge. It moved an inch and snagged. She pulled harder. Then gave another tug.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at Cain's rather pained tone. Evidently tugging over an erection was very good or very bad. In these situations it was hard to tell.

She looked back at the zipper. "For the love of... the zipper broke. It skipped a tooth and isn't coming undone."

"Okay, this is uncomfortable," Cain muttered.

"For both of us," she growled back.

"No, darlin, it's much more uncomfortable for me."

Okay, she had to give him that. There hadn't been that much room for expansion in there to begin with. Get him all happied up and not let him out to join the shindig was cruel. But hey, by the impressive size there, he might just burst his own way out.

"I'll get some scissors..." She pouted. She might end up burned at the stake by the entire female population of the O.Z. if she totally destroyed those pants.

"You are NOT cutting anything anywhere NEAR there." His growl was usually sexy as hell. There was something panicky about this one. The way the past twenty minutes had been going… couldn't blame the guy.

No sharp objects anywhere near the boys.

"Magic?" He suggested.

"I can spin things, Cain. There are some things you don't want twisted." She arched a brow.

He was getting out of those pants in the next three minutes one way or the other. Sexual frustration could lead to homicidal tendencies.

"I could always pour oil down your waistband and we could wrestle." Hey, that could actually be fun. Messy, but fun. She swore have to use oil and a shoehorn to get into them, anyway.

He swung his leg over and got off the bed. DG let out something between a whimper and a growl. "Damnit!"

"Just give me a minute, I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bathroom, hopefully to wriggle out of those pants. Damn, watching the wriggle would have made a good floor show.

Laying alone in the middle of a bed, waiting for a slightly battered alpha male to doff his trousers so he can make sweet love to a girl... or pound her into the mattress, either worked for her gave said girl a moment to think.

Not to reconsider. Far from it. But to question if that damn disgusting tea she drank every morning actually worked. Because the O.Z. version of male protection involved the lower end of a sheep's digestive tract. Talk about a mood killer. Such a thing was not getting near her.

She decided to divest herself of her underwear before she got strangled by her bra.

Cain emerged from the bathroom, sans pants. DG salivated once more. Oh, the O.Z. grew them big and strong. She needed some of that and soon. Sooner than soon.

The way he was taking her all spread out and naked they were definitely in agreement.

"Come on cowboy, I've been waiting too long for this." She patted the bed.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning DG, curled up on the floor with Cain, thought to herself that the whole evening had gone pretty well. Even if the bed frame had broken, tilting the bed and spilling them on the floor to bruise her hip and Cain's shoulder. She wasn't going to attempt to explain the fallen chandelier or the electrical fire they had quickly put out, as she had never liked those curtains anyway.

Bruised, bumped, chafed, rugburned, sore and singed, it had all been worth it.

Cain pulled her closer against him. "Mornin' darlin'"

DG took the opportunity to kiss him thoroughly, morning breath be damned.

She didn't know why she was surprised when they both ran to the bathroom as the food poisoning set in.


End file.
